Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a position indicating module and a stylus pen that are used to input an indicated position on a tablet.
Description of the Related Art
Prior to the present application, the applicant has proposed a position indicator having a coil or an electrode provided in a position indicating portion to obtain a coordinate position on a tablet in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-164356). According to this, a position indicator capable of detecting a pen pressure with high accuracy and providing very good operability is realized which includes a variable capacitance capacitor that changes in capacitance according to the pen pressure, and which converts the pen pressure into a digital value and transmits the digital value.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1993-275283), Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-186803), and the like disclose variable capacitance capacitors using a dielectric as the variable capacitance capacitor that changes in capacitance according to the pen pressure.
There has recently been an increasing need to use an electrostatic touch panel in combination with a position indicator such as a stylus pen. The use of a stylus pen of an electrostatic type with such a device provides an advantage of being able to simplify the configuration of the tablet. Not only the above-described Patent Document 1 but also Patent Document 4 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1994-250772), Patent Document 5 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1995-295722), and the like disclose electrostatic stylus pens.